Peut on racheter ses erreurs?
by Florette
Summary: La Shinra menace une nouvelle fois la Planète. Ça ce n'est pas nouveau mais s'ils étaient près à faire revenir le Cauchemar? Se passe après Advent Children mais avant Dirge of Cerberus.
1. Les Turks n'ont pas d'ailes

**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix mais l'histoire est entièrement à moi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_"On a pas besoin de courage pour se tuer, le vrai courage c'est de continuer a vivre."_ Fruit Basket

**Je m'appelle Reno des Turks et ceci est le récit de ma mort.**

**A12 ans ma mère mourrait et mon père m'abandonnait en m'accusant d'être la source des ses souffrances, moi et ces marques sur mon visage, à 13 ans j'entrais dans un gang dans les Taudis de Midgard, 2 mois plus tard j'en étais le chef, à 15 ans les Turks me repérais et me faisais entrer dans leur rang en tant qu'apprenti, à 16 ans j'étais un Turks, i ans Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo attaqués Midgard et maintenant je poursuivais cette cible et je mourrais.**

C'est ici que mon histoire commence. Et je vais vous la raconter.

Tout commence quand un idiot a encore tenté de tuer Rufus et qu'une fois sa tentative ratée il a décidé de fuir dans les montagnes près de Utai. Il devait sûrement se dire que vu qu'avec Utai ce n'était pas le grand amour il y serait en sécurité et bien c'est loupé. On l'a retrouvé et maintenant on va le neutraliser une bonne fois pour toute.

- Attention Reno il vient vers toi.

**Tien Tseng vient de se réveiller, ça fait 10 minutes qu'il vient vers moi comme si je ne l'avait pas vu.**

- Je le vois Tseng.

Je m'avançais dans la lumière juste devant l'homme qui courrait.

- STOP! Je croit que votre course s'arrête ici, annonça nonchalamment Reno en balançant sur son épaule son bâton électrique.

L'homme s'arrêta paniqué et regarda autour de lui. Devant lui un Turks, derrière lui un autre Turks. Aucun moyen de fuir. Pris au piège. Mais les animaux pris au piège sont les pires. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Quitte à mourir autant emmener l'un de vous, s'écria l'homme en s'élançant sur moi.

Tseng réagit au quart de tour et tira trois balles qui atteignirent l'homme dans le dos. L'homme perdit l'équilibre et chuta dans le vide. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le vide, alors que je m'étais écarté pour ne pas être dans la ligne de l'homme, je sentis une main m'attraper la cheville et me tirer dans le vide.

Je senti le sol disparaître sous ses pieds et je tombais dans le vide à la suite de l'homme.

- Reno!

Tseng courut jusqu'au rebord de la falaise. J'avait réussit à s'agripper à un morceau de pierre qui dépassé. Au fond du gouffre il pouvait voir le torrent qui coulait 100m plus bas.

- Rude rapplique immédiatement avec une corde!

Reno lâche pas cette pierre je vais tenter de t'attraper.

Joignant le geste à la parole Tseng s'allongea et tendit le bras vers moi.

Trop court!

- Je vais me déplacer vers la gauche et m'avancer un peu plus.

Je regardais avec anxiété Tseng se déplacer. Des morceaux de pierres tomber à chaque gestes de l'Utaïen. Il baissa encore un peu le regard et vit une énorme fissure dans la pierre juste en dessous de lui. Si il bougeait encore la pierre casserais.

- Tseng arrête de bouger! Tout de suite!

- Qu'est-ce-qui-ce-passe Reno?

- La roche sur laquelle tu es est en train de se briser. Si tu bouge elle va tomber.

Nous restâmes tous les deux sans bouger quelques instants.

- Tseng il faudrait que tu songe à faire un régime,la pierre continue à s'effriter. Recul!

Il sauta juste au moment où la pierre sous lui lâché.

Les morceaux tombèrent tout autour de moi et l'un d'entre eux me frappa à la tête. Le choc me fit perdre connaissance et je lâcha prise. Je tombais dans le vide inconscient sans entendre le cris de Tseng.

- Reno!

Voilà comment je suis mort, c'est triste hein, tout ce boulot pour faire partie des Turks pour finir comme ça. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire comment Reno des Turks est mort plutôt car sinon je ne pourrais pas vous raconter mon histoire.

* * *

Rewievs?


	2. Vivre où mourir?

Je poste le second chapitre mais si je n'ai pas de reviews je ne posterais pas la suite! (chantage quand tu nous tient xp)

* * *

J'apparus dans un grand champs de fleurs. Je connais ces fleurs, ce sont les mêmes que faisait pousser Aerith dans les Taudis.

- Où suis-je? Je sais ce n'est pas très original mais bon on fait avec ce que l'on a...

- Bonjour Reno.

Je me retournais dans un sursaut.

- Zack?

- Oui Reno c'est bien moi et je ne suis pas seul.

Derrière lui apparut Aerith.

- Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici? Car je suis bien mort n'est-ce-pas sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

-Tu es mort c'est vrai mais nous avons intercepté ton âme avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la rivière de la vie.

- Pourquoi?

- Nous te proposons un marché: tu peut ressusciter mais à la seule condition que tu quittes les Turks.

- Pourquoi devrais-je quitter mon travail?

- Après la catastrophe qui a eu lieu à cause de Sephiroth et du Météore la Shinra a décidé d'aider les gens mais cela n'est qu'une façade, Rufus prépare une terrible expérience avec l'aide d'Hojo. Il veut faire revenir Sephiroth mais sous une forme qu'ils pourraient contrôler. Ils veulent combiner la force des Turks dut au Mako avec la Rivière de la vie présente dans chacun d'entre nous. Mais leurs cibles seront des enfants car leur force est plus grande car pas encore épuisée. Cela combiné à la science d'Hojo pourrait permettre le retour de Sephiroth.

- Les autres sont au courant?

- Non, Tseng sait juste qu'Hojo fait quelque chose dans des laboratoires mais c'est tout. Il faut que tu nous aide.

- Et comment je pourrais faire cela je ne vais pas affronter la Shinra tout seul non plus. Je suis Reno mais il ne faut pas pousser non plus.

- Ils t'aiderons.

- Qui ils?

- Avalanche. Même si Cloud est lent à réagir dès fois là il ne pourras pas faire autrement.

- Et si on arrive après que le simili de Sephiroth soit créé que fait on?

- Vous arriverez obligatoirement après et il sera trop puissant pour vous. C'est pour cela que vous devez faire revenir le vrai Sephiroth.

- Quoi?

- Pas physiquement juste mentalement je t'expliquerai plus tard. Maintenant tu dois y aller.

- Ils n'accepteront jamais et surtout Cloud.

- Convainc Cloud et tu auras les autres.

- Et je le convainc comment pour lui je suis un Turks même si je ne suis plus un ennemis je ne suis pas non plus un alliés et si je lui dit ça il me tuera avant de réfléchir et de m'écouter.

- Tu lui diras que c'est moi qui le dit et tu ajouteras que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu que j'ai été heureuse qu'il vienne me chercher et que cela m'a suffit.

- D'accord je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci Reno.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire après ce que j'ai fait.

- Je vais te faire apparaître devant le 7ième Ciel, tu expliqueras la situation à Tifa en premier.

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire: cliquer sur le bouton à côté.


	3. Se faire une raison

**Voici la suite**

* * *

La lumière blanche s'étendit et Reno se retrouva devant le 7ième Ciel. Bon maintenant que fallait-il faire: aller voir Tifa pour lui demander de regrouper Avalanche? Mais ils risquaient de ne pas le croire.

**Non mais n'importe quoi : "ils risquent de ne pas me croire", ils ne vont pas me croire c'est sûr et certains. Mais quelle autre solution? Aucune.**

Finalement il se décida pour aller voir Tifa. Le rouquin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bar. Quand il entra dans le bar il vit que celui-ci était vide. Il s'avança vers le comptoir et regarda si Tifa était dans la cuisine. Elle préparait le repas du soir des enfants.

- Tifa?

Entendant son nom celle-ci se retourna et de stupeur lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait à la main. Il se brisa sur le sol en mille morceaux.

- Reno? C'est bien toi? Comment? Rude est venu ici pour ce saouler en disant que tu étais mort alors comment?

- Disons que l'on m'a aidé à survivre, éluda-t-il. J'aurais besoin que tu contactes Avalanche.

- Pourquoi un Turks aurait-il besoin d'Avalanche?

- Je ne suis plus un Turks et Shinra menace la Planète une nouvelle fois. Cela devrais suffire à les convaincre de venir.

Tifa le regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Hum... je vais les prévenir mais gare à toi si c'est un piège.

Tifa sorti de la pièce et monta à l'étage. Reno se dirigea vers une table et s'assit sur une chaise. Il devait remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Tous c'était déroulé si vite : sa chute, la demande d'Aerith. Plongé dans ses pensées il n'entendis pas Tifa s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Je les ai appelé, il devrais tous être là dans une heure environs, Cid va passer prendre Yuffie et Vincent au Wutaï, puis aller chercher Caith Sith et Nanaki à Canyon Cosmos Cloud était chez Barret alors ils devraient revenir ensemble et arriver les premiers. Mais ils ont des doutes sur le fait que tu ne travaille plus pour Shinra. Moi ta tête en arrivant ici et le fait que pour un Turks tu ne sache pas mentir mon convaincu mais je me pose quand même une question : je croyais que Shinra ne laissait jamais partir ses membres.

- Pour eux je suis mort alors...

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Tifa vit la tristesse dans les yeux de Reno alors qu'il repensait à sa mort et à ce qu'il avait accepté de perdre pour revenir à la vie : jamais les autres ne croiraient qu'il ne les avait pas trahis. Jamais plus il ne pourrait s'asseoir avec Rude et discuter, jamais plus il ne se ferait engueuler par Tseng à cause d'un dossier mal rempli ou rendu en retard, jamais plus il ne pourrait embêter Elena et tout cela allait lui manquer affreusement. Les gens à l'extérieur de la Shinra ne les voyait que comme des brutes sans cœurs, d'ailleurs même ceux dedans les voyaient comme cela, mais en vrai c'était autrement : combien de fois avait-il était consolé après un meurtre par Rude, combien de fois Elena avait craquée devant Tseng et même les deux plus solides avaient au moins craqués une fois. Même si ce n'était pas un boulot facile il l'apprécié quand même un peu et surtout il aimait beaucoup les autre Turks, ils étaient sa famille. Et il les avait trahis.

La jeune femme se leva, partit dans la cuisine et revint avec une bouteille d'alcool fort et un verre. Elle remplit le verre et le poussa vers lui.

- Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin, expliqua-t'elle, je vais préparer à manger pour les autres, en attendant reste ici.

Reno regarda le fond de son verre et soupira. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe sinon il allait devenir fou à ressasser tous ça.

-Tifa, la jeune femme se retourna, je... je peut t'aider? Je ne suis pas trop mauvais en cuisine, expliqua-t'il en se passant une mains derrière la tête un peu gené devant l'air interrogateur de la jeune femme.

- Oui bien sur, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, viens.

Le temps passa sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et les premiers membres d'Avalanche arrivèrent.

Ce fut surtout Barret que Reno entendit. En même temps le tonitruant «Marlène» qu'il poussa en entrant n'était pas dès plus discret.

- Barret, Marlène est à l'école, elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Calme toi un peu.

Les autres entrèrent derrière lui : Cid et Yuffie en se disputant à cause de atterrissage, Vincent toujours aussi silencieux, Caith Sith sur le dos de Nanaki et Cloud, qui se dirigea vers Tifa pour l'embrasser.

**Tient il s'est déclaré celui-la, pensa Reno dans la cuisine.**

- Reno vient s'il-te-plait, appela Tifa.

Quand j'entrais dans la pièce l'atmosphère se refroidit.

Je m'avançais vers une chaise et m'assit. Je les regardais un à un : Cloud me regardait comme si j'allais le mordre, et cela n'allait pas s'arranger avec la nouvelle que j'allais leur dire, Yuffie avait l'air de s'ennuyer un peu et ne quitter pas Vincent des yeux, Barret et Cid se méfiaient aussi mais un peu moins que Cloud, Caith Sith n'avait pas l'air très surprit de me voir alors que Reeve avait du lui dire que j'étais mort mais c'était dur de savoir avec cette peluche, quand à Nanaki et Vincent ils étaient très concentrés.

- Alors comme ça t'es plus un Turks, questionna Barret?

- Non pour eux je suis mort donc je ne suis plus un Turks, je suis un peu dans le même cas que Vincent, répondit Reno en l'indiquant d'un mouvement de tête.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

- Tifa nous a dit que tu voulais nous parler de la Shinra. Elle a prononcé dans une même phrase Shinra, danger et Planète alors explique nous.

Reno ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à raconter. Il raconta succinctement jusqu'à arriver à la bombe qu'Aerith lui avait demandée de lâcher:

- Shinra veut recréer un Sephiroth à leur ordre.

- On le battra comme on a battu l'autre.

- Non, ce Sephiroth sera plus puissant que l'ancien et seul l'ancien peut le battre et pour cela il faut le ramener.

Tous les me membres d'Avalanches se levèrent dans un même mouvement et Cloud tendis son épée vers Reno. Celui-ci murmura:

- Merde, Aerith c'était forcé que cela se passe comme ça.

- En fait t'avais dit vrai Reno, t'es plus avec Shinra, tu es avec Jenova, gronda Cloud .

Cloud leva son épée pour frapper Reno à la tête. Le rouquin ne tenta même pas d'esquiver la lame et le coup l'atteint dans la tempe.

Il senti ses jambes faiblirent sous lui et se dérober, un voile noir tombant devant ses yeux. Dans un dernier effort il murmura dans un souffle:

- Aerith dit que c'est le seul moyen.

Sa tête frappa le sol avec violence et une tâche de sang commença à s'élargir sous lui. Tous les membres d'Avalanche regardaient son corps avec stupeur.

* * *

Merci au rewievers.

Dawny-chan: Merci pour ta rewievs constructive j'essaye de faire au mieux pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer.

Mélior: Merci pour ton com et voici la suite avec la chapitre 4 qui suit.


	4. Retour à la case départ

Et tout de suite le chapitre 4.

* * *

Retour dans le champ de fleur devant Aerith et Zack.

- Je suis encore mort hein. Je vous l'avais dit ce chocobo blond frappe avant d'écouter.

- Oui c'est vrai acquiesça Aerith, je pensait qu'il aurait un peu plus de patience mais cette entrevue s'est vraiment mal déroulée.

- On va devoir essayer autre chose, murmura pensivement Zack.

Reno repris conscience dans son corps avec un grognement de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Cloud ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé.

Il entendait comme un bourdonnement près de ses oreilles, bourdonnement qui s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir une dispute.

- CLOUD TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE PREUVE D'UN PEU DE PATIENCE POUR UNE FOIS, ECOUTER AVANT DE FRAPPER!

- Il a dit qu'il voulait ramener Sephiroth à la vie!

- Bien sûr Reno veut détruire la Planète en faisant revenir le Cauchemar mais il n'a rien de mieux à faire que venir prévenir ses plus féroces ennemis de la menace. Mais réfléchis un peu parfois bon sang!

Reno tenta de se relever sans faire de bruit pour ne pas les déranger mais sa tentative de discrétion tomba à l'eau quand sa blessure à la tête se rappela à son bon souvenir et qu'il gémit sous le coup de la douleur. Tifa s'arrêta au milieu d'une tirade et se tourna vers lui.

- Non tu ne dois pas te lever pour le moment, ta blessure n'est pas guérie. Cloud ne t'a pas loupé et tu ne respirais plus quand nous t'avons porté ici.

- Je doit vous raconter ce qu'Aerith attend de nous sinon la Planète disparaîtra.

Reno se leva et commença à marcher. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que sa tête se mit à tourner et que mille étoiles apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Tifa le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

- Merci Tifa.

Cloud le regardait toujours avec suspicion comme s'il allait sortir Sephiroth de sa manche.

- Tu peut m'aider à descendre Tifa s'il-te-plait?

- Oui bien sûr, pose ton bras sur mes épaules.

Ils descendirent tous les trois l'escalier. Dans la salle ils pouvaient entendre les cris de Yuffie qui se disputait encore une fois avec Cid, Caith Sith leur braillait d'arrêter de se battre et ils pouvaient imaginer Nanaki et Barret exaspérés pas leurs gamineries, Vincent devait quand à lui être assis dans un coin de la pièce sans se préoccuper d'eux et réfléchir à ce que Reno leur avait annoncé. Reno poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce avec Tifa suivi de près par Cloud. Quand il posa le pied dans la pièce tous les membres d'Avalanche se tournèrent vers lui.

Reno se libéra de l'aide de Tifa et se tint debout dans la pièce devant la troupe attentive. Il se racla la gorge et commença à raconter ce que Tifa lui avait dit. Il raconta tout : sa mort, son arrivée chez Aerith, Zack, Sephiroth, le marché et son retour à la vie et surtout comment Shinra comptait faire revenir Sephiroth à la vie :

- Il leur faut du mako mais déjà utilisé dans une personne, les Turks joueront ce rôle car même si nous ne recevons pas beaucoup de mako nous en ingérons quand même, et il leur faut de la force vitale et pour l'avoir il compte utiliser des enfants car ils en ont énormément. Je ne sais pas les détails de l'expérience et je pense qu'Aerith non plus mais je pense comme elle que Marlène et Denzel vont être une de leur cible car vous tenez à eux énormément.

- J'ai une question.

- Oui Barret?

- Comment compte-t-ils récupérer les enfants s'ils utilisent les Turks pour leurs expériences?

- Les Turks ne sont pas les seuls à faire le sale boulot, il y a d'autres hommes de l'ombre pires que nous. Généralement ce sont des criminels que Shinra utilise. Ce sera sûrement l'un d'entre eux que Shinra va utiliser, ils sont invisibles pour la population car inconnus et leur présence quelque part ne présage rien de bon.

- Une raison de plus de détester la Shinra alors.

- Aucun Turks ne te contredira là-dessus, il y une haine féroce entre les deux groupes.

Vincent se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Reno. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du rouquin :

- QUI est le scientifique?

Reno tenta de tourner les yeux mal à l'aise. Il craignait cette question de la part de Vincent et celui-ci devait y penser depuis le début de la discutions.

- Répond!

- C'est Hojo.

Reno vit la lueur dans les yeux du vampire se durcir. Son visage se ferma et ses yeux se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes. L'envie de meurtre était clairement visible sur le visage de Vincent.

- Il n'était pas censé être mort celui-là, questionna Yuffie?

- La vermine résiste à beaucoup de chose mais là si je le trouve il ne survivra pas. Il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances, je le ferais souffrir pendant longtemps, très longtemps et il regrettera le jour de sa naissance.

- Heu, Vincent calme toi un peu tu es en train de te transformer en Chaos.

- Vincent, je te préviens je ne veux pas de dégât dans mon bar!

- Comment pouvons nous être sûr que ce que tu dit est vrai, tu pourrais avoir tout inventé pour aider Shinra où Sephiroth.

- Inventer un truc comme ça c'est un peu gros pour Reno.

- Merci Yuffie, répondit Reno avec une grimace.

- C'est peut-être Shinra qui a inventé ça et pas lui.

Reno voyant que la conversation risquait de s'éterniser s'écarta du groupe et s'assit sur une chaise.

**Exactement comme je l'avait dit à Aerith, aucun d'entre eux ne me croira sur parole, pour eux je suis toujours un Turks.**

Reno se rappela un part de la deuxième discussion qu'il avait eu avec les deux morts:

*- Ils ne croiront pas après cette histoire que je doit leur raconter. Jamais.

- Hum, il dit vrai Aerith, tu connaîs Cloud, même si les autre le croit lui jamais ne voudra.

- Il y a peut-être un autre moyen mais...

- Tu veut faire ça?

- Faire quoi?

Zack se pencha vers Reno et lui expliqua de quoi il s'agissait.

- Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il me croit je suis d'accord. De plus cela pourrait être utile plus tard.

- Tu es bien conscient des risques Reno?

- Oui Aerith mais de toute façon je suis déjà mort deux fois alors...*

Reno revint au présent et vit que trois groupes c'était formés: d'un côté Yuffie, Tifa et Caith Sith qui le croyait, de l'autre Cloud ainsi que Cid qui ne lui faisait pas confiance et au milieu Vincent qui ne voulait que tuer Hojo, Barret qui s'inquiétait pour Marlène et Nanaki qui voulait voir comment évoluer les choses.

Cloud se tourna vers lui :

- As-tu des preuves pour confirmer ce que tu avance?

Reno secoua la tête :

- J'aurai préféré que vous me croyait sans mais bon...

Il se leva et se plaça au centre de la pièce.

**Aerith j'espère que cela marche.**

Il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Immédiatement il sentit ses traits se détendre, son corps changer et quelqu'un d'autre prendre sa place. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le cris de stupeur unanime :

-Aerith!

Aerith releva la tête et regarda à tour de rôle chacun de ses amis. Elle se rappelait leurs aventures, leur rôle dans la sauvegarde du monde, leur amitié. Elle se rappelait les regrets qu'elle avait eu au départ quand Sephiroth l'avait tué; elle se rappelait les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour Cloud avant de comprendre que c'était Zack qu'elle voyait en lui. Elle revoyait sa tristesse et sa douleur quand elle était morte et qu'il n'avait pu la sauver. Elle lisait sa culpabilité dans son regard en se moment, culpabilité quelle devait faire disparaître pour qu'il puisse allait de l'avant et qu'il ne reste pas perdu dans le passé.

Dans les yeux de chacun de ses amis elle pouvait voir la stupeur céder place à la joie mais elle pouvait voir aussi dans ceux de Tifa une lueur de tristesse : maintenant qu'Aerith était de retour, Cloud ne la verrait plus du tout.

**Ne craint rien Tifa je ne resterait pas.**

- Aerith comment est-ce-possible, demanda Barret?

- C'est bien toi Aerith, pas juste une illusion, questionna Yuffie?

- Non Yuffie tu peut me toucher c'est bien moi mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps car j'utilise la force vitale de Reno pour apparaître devant vous. C'est moi qui est sauvé Reno alors qu'il allait mourir dans la grotte et c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé quand Cloud l'a frappé. Ce qu'il dit est vrai, je lui est demandé de vous prévenir et de vous demander de l'aide pour battre ce simili de Sephiroth.

- Ne peut-on le battre comme nous avons battu le vrai?

- Non car celui-ci ne sera qu'une coquille vide commandé par la Shinra qui connaît vos forces et vos faiblesses, une vrai personne peut commettre des erreurs, elle, non, de plus il ne pourra mourir tant que ceux qui ont servis à se création seront toujours connectés au transformateur. Il vous faudra les libérer avant de pouvoir le battre. Mais même comme cela il sera beaucoup plus fort que vous tous réunit Hojo y a veillé. Le seul à pouvoir le défaire c'est celui qu'Hojo ne pensera jamais que vous ferez revenir. Cela fera un effet de surprise qui vous donnera l'avantage.

- Mais il ne va jamais être d'accord et s'il revient qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas tenter de détruire la Planète?

- Vous ne le ferez pas revenir physiquement mais mentalement comme moi.

- Que veut-tu dire, l'interrogea Tifa?

- Si je suis là c'est parce que Reno m'a accepté dans sa tête et qu'il accepte que je prenne possession de son corps. Cela devra être pareil avec Sephiroth.

**- Tu sais que cela être toi Reno pour que Zack et moi puissions le contrôler.**

**- Je sais Aerith et je l'accepte, pour me faire pardonner mes erreurs cela est une bien maigre punition.**

- Je vais devoir partir car sinon Reno risque de mourir.

- Ne part pas Aerith, je voudrait...

- Plus tard Cloud quand Reno aura repris des forces nous parlerons. J'aurais des choses à dire à chacun d'entre vous en particulier,le reste du temps je serais en communication permanente avec Reno.

Aerith laissa sa volonté partir et redonna la place à Reno. Les membres d'Avalanche assistèrent à la transformation en sens inverse et le rouquin réapparus devant leur yeux ébahit. Il tomba à genou sur le sol, épuisai :

- Maintenant tu me crois Cloud, questionna Reno d'une voix faible avant de sombrer de nouveaux dans l'inconscience.


	5. Excuses

Désolé pour les délais mais en ce moment je suis relativement en panne d'inspiration sur plusieurs de mes histoires. J'espère pouvoir les reprendre rapidement mais je ne peut rien assurer à part que je les terminerais, elles ne sont pas abandonné soyez en sur et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.


End file.
